Corporations and other business entities which distribute commercial publications in general, and newspapers in particular have experienced a decline in profitability resulting from a lack of interest on the part of the consumers. The cause of the economic decline experienced by corporations in the commercial publication industry is readily apparent. Specifically, consumers' ambivalence or disinterest in commercial publications has translated directly to poor circulation and low revenues derived therefrom. Furthermore, a drop-off in circulation inevitably results in advertisers seeking other mediums in which to convey their products and/or services to consumers. It is widely accepted in the industry that advertising fees form by far the major source of revenue for business entities in the publication industry. Thus, these entities cannot afford to loose advertisers. Rather, it is necessary for them to enlarge their advertising clientele to remain competitive in the industry.
It is readily apparent from the above discussion that circulation is tantamount to survival in the commercial publication industry.
Lack of interest in commercial publications such as newspapers and the like also adversely affects the public at large. More specifically, a substantial percentage of students at all levels have shown little interest in reading publications of any type, including newspapers, on a regular basis. On the contrary, todays students have become more and more dependent upon the television for entertainment. As a result, students reading skills in general and reading comprehension in particular have suffered dearly. Moreover, students have demonstrated a minimal understanding of current events at home and abroad. The same holds true for the general knowledge of current events and reading skills of adults.
Therefore, the commercial publication industry is sorely in need of method and apparatus for stimulating interest in newspapers and related publications.